


dreamsmp oneshots?

by sssemicolonn



Category: DreamSMP, Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Other, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssemicolonn/pseuds/sssemicolonn
Summary: im really bad at summarys but yeah
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Fundy/Reader, Philza/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, oneshots? - Relationship, ranboo/reader?
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36





	1. a/n

hey semi here.  
so request anyone you want!   
no smut please   
i dont know if tommy and tubbo are okay with these types of stories soooo :/ same with ranboo   
yeah just add the gender of y/n and the summary of the oneshot please  
also go check out my other book oleander :)))))) self promo


	2. lemon boy; technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i listened to lemon boy while writing this

Lemon boy

I met techno when I saw him in my mothers garden at age 9 stealing our potatoes. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him back, but He pushed me and ran away.   
After that i would wake up at the most ungodly of hours to find him stealing from our garden, each encounter the same as the last.   
One day I woke up at 4am on a cold night to find him bruised and bleeding hovering under a tree to protect himself from the snow. I grabbed my blanket and opened my window slowly, climbing down making sure not to slip on the ice.   
I walked up to him and held out the blanket to him, his crimson eyes hesitant at first but grabbed it and wrapped it around his shaking form.  
I smiled and took his hand to lead him up the ladder to my window, I helped him climb up, he seemed scared but sat down on my carpet.   
I took a bottle labeled ‘healing’ and made him drink it despite his stubbornness.  
“So what's your name?” I smiled and sat down in front of him.  
“Technoblade” he bluntly said in a low voice,  
“Technoblade? That's an odd name” he rolls his eyes and scoffed “whatever kid. Don't act like letting a stranger into your house at night isn't weird.”  
“HE-” i lowered my voice “You're a kid too! Im 11.” i said triumphantly  
“And im 13” he smiled knowing he was older.   
I cross my arms and sigh “whatever.”   
We sat in silence afterwards, it wasn't awkward silence, more of a tired silence. I watched as he fell asleep on my floor, smiling to myself knowing I had a new friend.

Time had flown by fast, the years we had as kids now left in the dust as 18 year old techno looked down at me with a sad glance from Phil, his father.   
I smiled sadly knowing the words that would come out of his mouth just seconds later.   
“I'm leaving, an old friend needs me where he lives.” he sighed as I nodded.  
I looked at the little pink haired boy I once looked up to turn away from me and hop onto a horse my father had gifted to him a year ago. Funny enough he named it Carl of all names.   
I watched him ride away from the village.   
I felt phils hand pressed firmly but gently on my shoulder as he smiled at me. “He'll come back don't worry y/n.”  
I nod and walk back onto my mothers garden to the tree where we first met.

It had been 3 years since I saw him, he never sent letters. He promised he would come back in spring but it was the middle of winter now. Snow pelting the grass outside my home, my father passed away 2 years back and my mother right after techno left.   
I had become very bitter in the years techno left, i wasnt that cheery girl known in town. Everyone had disliked me now. My family deciding to live in the outskirts of the village had its perks, I didn't have to worry about people coming to my doorstep every 5 minutes.   
I put my white fluffy cloak on that Phil gave me a year back, it reminded me of technos red one he wore. I walked outside past the garden to the little lake that was just 10 minutes away, I sat down on the bank and watched as elk and foxes scurried around. The lake had been frozen over for a few weeks now and then ice wasn't going away anytime soon so I gently stepped on the thick frozen water.   
I shuffled across the lake till i was in the middle of it, an idea came into my head and i smiled remembering that me and techno would go across the lake breaking the ice underneath us trying to knock the other one into the water. I stomped on the ice beneath me and felt it breaking so I ran across making sure not to fall into the cold deathtrap beneath me. It was exhilarating but that's why I used to love it.  
I heard a soft chuckle and looked to my left, the wind brushed against my face and I sighed.   
I walked back to my home and started a kettle over the blazing fire that kept the home warm.   
It was those moments that made me realize he isn't coming back, the what ifs filled my head and I couldn't take it. I brushed the hair from my face and poured the warm water into a tea cup with a teabag. The snow outside got worse and I shook my head knowing that the snow wouldn't lift unless a miracle happened.  
And I'm pretty sure I ran out of luck.

Another year had passed and it was my 20th birthday, april 11th. Spring had come on strong, bees buzzing, flowers blooming, and trading in the village was amazing. We had heard about a country that was blown up, apparently someone by the name of the blood god had wreaked havoc over there. They said he was the most terrifying beast one could encounter, he had taken rule of the nether in under 2 years, he was the most terrifying story told. 

And he was coming to our village. 

Phil had come back every now and then to visit me, i didn't mind though since he normally brought gifts from farlands.   
He was supposed to come back soon, I was very happy about that. I shook the thoughts that polluted my brain and continued to plant my flowers around the garden and the front yard. I had become a little more social once Phil started visiting me again, and started enjoying the things the village had to offer again. It was known I was very bitter sometimes but when i came to visit it was a lovely time to talk to me.  
I heard boots walking on the path up to my house, I smiled and saw a familiar bucket hat and black wings. I wrapped my arms around the shorter male in front of me and smiled “what do you have this time phil?”   
“I found some seeds in the nether for those pretty blue trees i've always talked of, and i also got you some new books to read” he handed me a few books and a blue box filled with seeds.   
“I would love to visit the nether sometime with you phil” i set the books on a patio table that was gifted to me from the carpenter in town.   
“It's a scary place but the beauty of it is not something that could be mistaken” he smiled and continued rambling to me about the amazing adventures he had gone on. 

I heard running footsteps on the path and me and Phil looked to the source.   
“Miss everyone is needed in town to greet the king!” a little boy with brown hair and glasses smiled and i patted his head “sure bud, give me a ew minutes”   
I watched him run away and I shook my head.  
“If you asked me, I'd say that the king can take his ass and wander to another village.” I heard a chuckle from Phil and I put my white cloak on. It helped people sort me out through the crowd.  
I walked with Phil to town, we stopped at the library and I put a couple books into a basket on my arm. We both had shared a love for books.  
We heard a bit of commotion from the townsfolk and went outside to find a very tall figure that stood out against the crowd, he had to be at least 6’7 and had vibrant pink hair that fell down to his lower back, he adorned a vibrant red cloak and a crown atop his head. I couldn't make out his facial features but beside him stood two pig like guards, known to phil as piglins.  
I scoffed, he looked very cocky in the way he held himself. I saw him beeline to phil and i. I looked at phil, he looked up at me and assured me it was okay. I stepped away from him and looked at some things each shop owner sold, each one recognized me from my height and my white cloak. I was much taller than the average female in town, standing at 6’0, people saw me through the crowd easily.   
I made quick conversations whilst keeping a close eye on Phil and the mystery king. I left town after feeling that he would be fine.   
I set down he items i bought on the counter and heard phils familiar footsteps. I opened the front door and looked at the 5’9 male, i saw a larger figure behind him and looked up to meet the crimson eyes of a familiar face. His pink hair with a golden crown sat atop, his pink toned skin adorned a scar, his pointy downwards pointing piglet ears. Of course.

I saw Phil step aside before arms wrapped around my torso and held onto me like I was going to disappear.   
I wrapped my arms round the male and smiled.

My bitter boy.

“Happy birthday y/n”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhh it took me a hour to write that, anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
